L'amour plus fort que la haine
by SebtanaKlaine2
Summary: Santana n'imaginer pas ce qui allait lui arriver lors de son duel face a son ennemi.


p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Chapitre 1 : Que m'arrive-t-il?/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Pdv Santana Lopez./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"A la base j'étais venu faire ce duel pour savoir ce que suricate avait mis dans ce slushie qui a vraiment blesser l'œil de Blaine, et maintenant me voilà a 5 millimètre de ses lèvres et c'est fou ce que étrangement cette distante est pesante... C'est comme si je voulais qu'il se rapproche et qu'il m'embrasse comme si sa propre vie était en danger. Ce qu'il ne fit pas./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Moment de faiblesse Lopez ?" dit il avec son air narquois et fière./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Pourquoi aurais je un moment de faiblesse surtout face a toi ?" répondis je en essayant d'être crédible./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Il rigola avant de se rapprocher comme tout a l'heure./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Alors c'est vraiment bizarre cette façon que tu as de retenir ta respiration pour pas me sauter dessus et m'embrasser."/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Attendez, quoi ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Je comprend pas où tu veux en venir."/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Et sans même qu'il réponde il m'embrassa, mon dieu c'est quoi cette magnifique sensation ? Il est gay, je suis lesbienne... Quoique il n'a jamais préciser qu'il été gay, il a juste fait du rentre dedans a Blaine mais ça ne veux rien pris sur moi et enroula mes bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il mis ses mains sur mes hanches pour que je les enroule autour de sa taille. Ce baiser était un mélange de tout, de désir, d'envie, de plusieurs sensations différentes. Lorsque je senti sa langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres j'en eu des frissons, il jouait avec ma langue, la taquinait, tout en embrassant il caressa bizarrement tendrement mon dos pendant que je jouais avec ses cheveux, heureusement qu'il était pas addict au gel, hein./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité le baiser se calma, il me reposa lentement sur le sol tout en gardant une main sur le creux de mon et l'autre sur ma nuque et commença a stopper le baiser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta vraiment. Nos regards se croisèrent et son regard n'était pas le même que d'habitude il n'y avait aucune malice, aucun jeu, juste du désir./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Hum..." quelqu'un venait de tousser./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Je regarda derrière Sebastian et vit les warblers. Il se retourna./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Vous voulez qu'on reparte peut être ?" demanda le blond qui s'appelait sans doute Jeff./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;""Ouais.. Euh.. J'arrive dans 2 minutes les gars.." répondit Sebastian./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Les warblers repartirent et je le vis le glisser un bout de papier dans la poche de ma veste noir, il me regarda une dernière fois avec toujours ces yeux rempli de désir et repartit vers sa chorale. Je regardais le bout de papier et y vit un numéro, le sien sans aucun doute. J'eus un sourire et repartis tout en recevant un SMS de Kurt./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"De : LadyHummel a 16:08./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Tu as la preuve ? Ça fais un moment qu'on a pas de tes nouvelles on commence sérieusement a s'inquiéter./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"A : LadyHummel a 16:10./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Non il n'a rien dit, il devait sans doute se douter de quelque chose, je vais a la voiture et reviens. A tout LadyHummel./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Je vais a ma voiture pris le bout de papier et nota son numéro sur mon téléphone, j'hésite a lui envoyer un message et le fait après 5 minutes de reflexion./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"A : Sebastian a 16:16./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Va falloir que tu donne une explication pour le slushie que tu as lancer a Blaine car a la base j'étais venu pour ça../p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Une fois appuyer sur le bouton envoyer je mis le contact et rentra chez moi, je pris une Fouché en repensant aux événements passer et je retourna sur mon lit et regarda mon téléphone, Brittany ne m'avais pas envoyer de message et c'est a ce moment la que mes sentiments été complètement en doute... Si j'aimais vraiment Brittany je ne l'aurais pas embrasser. Il y avait un SMS de lui. Je l'ouvris et souris malgré moi./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"De : Sebastian a 18:14./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Improvise, je suppose que tu sais le faire vu ce qu'il s'est passer tout a l'heure./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Je rigola et répondis./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"A : Sebastian 18:20./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Hum, non je suis très mauvaise en improvisation. Et je n'étais pas seule a improviser tout a l'heure./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"De : Sebastian a 18:21./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Tu regrettes?/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Ça question me dis réfléchir pendant cinq minutes et je lui répondis./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"A : Sebastian a 18:26./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Non. Et toi ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"A ce moment la je ne regretter vraiment pas mais lui ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"De : Sébastien a 18:28./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Non./p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'times new roman'; font-size: 16px; widows: auto;"Fin du premier chapitre, alors ?:)/p 


End file.
